<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meeting in the Meadow by AnotherWriterWhoWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985272">A Meeting in the Meadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites'>AnotherWriterWhoWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 366 Days of Writing [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), John Winchester as Hades, Mary Winchester as Persephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how the King of the Underworld met and fell in love with the Goddess of Spring.</p><p>(A Hades and Persephone story with John and Mary.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Winchester/Mary Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 366 Days of Writing [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Meeting in the Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he sees her, she’s in a field of flowers that bloom at her very touch. It almost seemed like the entire world came to life at her fingertips and her bidding, that the very sun wasn’t being driven along the sky by chariot but by her command. </p><p> </p><p>He stood transfixed, watching her powers encompass the entire land, he could feel their deaths escaping them as she breathed a new life into the dirt and willed the whole acres around and beyond to bloom. </p><p> </p><p>As if finally sensing his gaze on her she turns, the stray hairs that weren’t caught in her braid flowing over her shoulders as she looked at him. He averted his eyes and nudged his horse to continue forward, wishing to return home before the sun set. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but turn his head once more, just to catch one more glimpse of her. She was staring at him as well, eyes going to the crown of thorns on top of his head. His brothers had similar crowns, depicting their respective power over their realms, and it was quite clear who he was simply due to that. </p><p> </p><p>He is King of the Underworld. God of the Death. Keeper of Tartarus. </p><p> </p><p>Regardless of who she is, she would be better off without him in her life in any single way. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing good would come to anyone who dealt with him. </p><p> </p><p>So he leaves her behind with the sun and the sky, descends down to his kingdom where an empty home awaits him. </p><p> </p><p>It is a lonely existence, he would be willing to admit that to himself. While all his other siblings have married and had children, he was left to the shadows. He couldn’t blame any of the other Goddess for not wishing to be with him, to leave Olympus and the mortal realm for his. </p><p> </p><p>So he buried his ache and pain deep so that none would see and resorted to living the rest of his time and existence in loneliness and solitude. </p><p> </p><p>He is aware the second someone steps into his realm, a soul that <em> was not dead.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It went against the laws of being and necessity. His realm was for the dead and departed, the souls of the forgotten and at rest. No one living other than his brother would dare to enter. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up with Cerberus at his side he walked forward towards the opening that led him back to the moral realm. </p><p> </p><p>There were few that would dare to enter the Underworld while still alive. A hero perhaps who had gotten it into their head to challenge him, either for glory or a loved ones return. It always ended in one of the two ways, either he banished them back to the mortal realm or if they attacked him, he slayed them where they stood. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, he was going to take care of this and retire to his bed. As empty as it was, it was still more comforting to him than any other place in his home. </p><p> </p><p>He came to the end of the entrance and froze, it was her, the woman from the field. She was looking around interest and from here, he could feel her power pulsating, practically breathing life into the very Underworld itself. A feat which should be impossible. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him in the eyes and smiled, tilting her head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” she said, her voice as clear as the bells in the wind, as warm as the sunshine she had left behind. “I’m Mary, Goddess of Spring.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own Supernatural. </p><p>60/366</p><p>I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.</p><p>I blame rocksaltshotguns (tumblr) and bad-days-and-beautiful-nights (tumblr) completely for their enabling me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Supernatural. </p><p>60/366</p><p>I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>